Sentimientos
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: Yaoi. Sentimientos; sublimes, cálidos y… problemáticos, imposible detenerlos. ¡Pero hey!, lo importante es un "Final Feliz" ¿Quién logrará obtenerlo? Esto es un todosXtodos, ok no xDu, parejas variadas; es el corazón el que manda ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven **pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solamente me rapto a sus lindos niños para crear esta historia loca y fuera de lugar, aclarando que nadie pagaría ni un mísero céntimo por leer esto x'D.

**Note: **Esta historia esta dedicada al genero _Yaoi, _es decir, relaciones entre chicos, si el genero no es de tu agrado, eres libre de no leerlo ^^

**Summary: **[Yaoi] Sentimientos; sublimes, cálidos y… problemáticos, imposible detenerlos. ¡Pero hey! lo importante es un "Final Feliz" ¿Quién logrará obtenerlo?, todos**X**todos, ok no xDu. Parejas variadas; es el corazón el que manda ¿o no?

**-|- Sentimientos -|-**

By

_Yu-chan_

Pateando el balón, saltando charcos, caminando mientras las gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a ser menos, él había estado toda la tarde bajo el caer de esa agua fría desde la pequeña platica que tuvo con… -con "ese" alguien especial-, teniendo la esperanza que eso le ayudara a no pensar, porque cada que lo hacía una imagen en particular venía a su cabeza, la de ese chico lleno de entusiasmo, la de aquel que le había enseñado otra manera de correr, acompañado de buenos amigos, a encontrarle otro significado a eso, a verle lo divertido y apasionante, recordarle porqué gustaba de… porque jugaba en ese equipo.

_No_

No era difícil de imaginar que a Kazemaru le gustase Endo ¿cierto?, lo difícil era pensar que podía existir esa clase de pensamientos en un chico hacia otro; era difícil, para quien no lo entendiera.

Para ese entonces había llegado el punto en el que su cuerpo ya no sentía el frío viento golpear su piel. Sus músculos entumecidos apenas podían mantener el balón en marcha, y éste, rodando seguía el curso que los pies del chico le trazaban, pasando charco tras charco.

_No había manera de solucionarlo. _

Y no, no la había. No había manera de detener ese sentimiento, de congelarlo, de suspenderlo en el aire hasta que poco a poco se desvaneciera, y es que sólo empeoraba cada vez que le miraba, a ese chico castaño de ojos color almendra, de actitud energética y de mirada inocente, él mismo se jodía la vida en pensar que era lindo.

_Un chico lindo; su capitán._

Se detuvo después de llegar al puente, ese que estaba cerca -casi debajo- del campo que solían usar los jugadores de Raimon para practicar, para pasar un rato divertido pateando el balón de futbol; y el balón que Kazemaru llevaba en ese momento rodó un poco más del impulso que aún cargaba dentro de sí.

El pelilargo se quedó mirando la nada, sumido entre pensamientos que le hacían perder la cabeza. Ahora, era poco creíble que lo que fue un pequeño sentimiento de admiración le atormentase tanto al evolucionar en algo más. Sus ojos que eran cubiertos por el flequillo que llevaba, comenzaban a ver borroso, estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia no había sido buena idea, de hecho fue una muy estúpida idea, pero ahí estaba, sin sentir algún arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho, al contrario, hubiera deseado que esa lluvia fuera más fuerte, más intensa, más fría, más…

_Más todo. _

Y una segunda alma caminaba bajo aquel cielo abrumador, ese cielo que despedía gotas de lluvia interminables; sin fin. Era un chico de piel un poco tostada, no mucho, de ojos penetrantes color azabache y cabello plateado; él daba grandes y largos pasos para llegar por fin a lo que llamaba hogar, caminaba abrigado y evitando la lluvia con un paraguas rojo, de esos que no pasan desapercibidos aunque los mires a 16 metros de distancia.

El chico apenas había salido del hospital, él venía justamente de ver a su pequeña hermana que seguía en coma. A veces Gouenji se preguntaba si llegaría el momento en que Yuuka despertaría de su sueño sin fin, de verdad lo anhelaba y, mientras su mente estaba ocupada con eso, sus pasos llegaron al lugar donde la primera alma seguía deambulando en penas.

Los pensamientos del segundo fueron lentamente anulados al ver a "ese" alguien frente a él que no le dejaba pasar, cuando su vista se posó en la espalda del contrario, los ojos de Shuuya se abrieron un poco sorprendidos al ver aquella cabellera larga y azul, conocida…

_Azul, azul como no lo era ese cielo grisáceo. _

—**¿Kazemaru…?—** pronunció apenas cuando el chico frente a él le volteó a ver.

Ichirouta parecía mirarle… "parecía", pues no se lograba notar por esa mirada ida que tenía, como si mirara a la nada. Fue entonces, cuando Gouenji se había dispuesto a preguntarle qué hacía bajo la lluvia, el peli-azul fue traicionado por sus pies y cayó en picada al suelo.

Al instante se escuchó el ruido de algo caer y salpicar en un charco, impactando contra el suelo mojado; el paraguas rojo había caído en lugar del cuerpo de un amigo.

—**¡¿Kazemaru?—** Shuuya preguntó exaltado, se había mojado al recibir directamente las gotas de lluvia, incluso también por haber sostenido al peliazul que estaba completamente empapado, pero… eso no importaba.

_No, era lo mínimo que importaba en ese momento._

La preocupación del número 10 de Raimon se hizo ver, pues no era normal –nada normal–, que su compañero de equipo estuviera así, no era normal porqué no podía existir razón para que algo pudiera ponerlo de ese modo tan…

_Endeble, vulnerable, débil._

Él era un buen jugador, el más rápido de Raimon, por supuesto, lo que sucedía ahora era simplemente una mala pasada, un mal día, y entre "mal día" se quedó cuando los brazos de su compañero se aferraron a él, abrazándole, diciéndole algo, o quizás no era precisamente a él.

—**Gomenne… suki desu… suki desu…—** se disculpó mientras repetía constantemente, el contrario no sabía si Kazemaru lloraba o eran las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su rostro, el chico repetía esas palabras tan insistente como si su vida se perdiera al dejar de pronunciarlas.

_Suki desu. _

Gouenji no supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando y por reacción, abrazó también al otro, acariciando su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarle, reconfortarle, fue entonces que el peli-azul dejó de moverse, de aferrarse a él. La mano amable de Gouenji se posó sobre la frente del otro, ésta ardía y supo entonces que Kazemaru tenía fiebre, no era bueno que permanecieran ahí más tiempo, no para el peliazul.

**.****:::::: • Tres horas antes • ::::::****.**

—**Ne… si alguien que conoces y consideras un "amigo" te dijera "me gustas"… tú…—** la pregunta había sido formulada y el valor por fin tuvo lugar, lo había dicho porqué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y, por que no podía más con la duda, fue casi como una declaración indirecta y el silencio en ese momento le mataba por dentro.

El chico se quedó ahí parado junto al otro, con las manos detrás de la espalda entrelazadas por los dedos delgados, moviéndose un poco a causa del nerviosismo, miraba hacia el cielo oscuro con sus granes ojos que parecían ambarinos, mirando ese infinito edén nublando que amenazaba con que llovería en cualquier momento, las nubes grises y regordetas se alzaban sobre ellos y parecían decirlo tan claro, como si lo gritaran. El balón -el fiel amigo-, permanecía junto a ellos, entre ambos, siendo pisado por el de cabellera larga que jugaba un poco con ese objeto esférico y bicolor.

—**¿Eh?, mmm…—** de los labios del otro se escuchó ese sonidito que indicaba que estaba pensando una posible respuesta, no paso mucho cuando alzó la mano y la colocó en la espalda de su compañero **—qué dices—** dijo con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, dejando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda del peliazul, por su puesto, el contrario le miraba parpadeando un par de veces, sin entender del todo esa reacción **—ahora, lo que más me interesa es el futbol—** terminó por decir su pensamiento, dejó de tocar al otro para pasar sus manos sobre su cintura, alzando el brazo derecho y apuntando hacia él cielo **—es una pregunta extraña, pero no podría corresponder a eso, amo el futbol más que cualquier otra cosa—** sentenció energético, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y el otro le miraba, sonrió un poco al ver esa pasión en la mirada de su capitán pero, inevitablemente, sus ojos castaños, casi dorados se entristecieron; quizás… esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando, quizás el otro le había rechazado de esa manera para que no doliera tanto… quizás…

—**¡Bien!—** gritó el castaño interrumpiendo los pensamientos internos de su compañero **—iré a darme una vuelta por el centro de entrenamiento de Raimon, ¿vienes?—** invitó, pero el otro solo negó con la cabeza.

—**Iie… mejor nos vemos luego…—** apenas dijo y dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar, pateando el balón que, curiosamente era su rival de amores.

—**¿Estas… bien?—** era imposible no notar que el animo del chico había cambiado completamente a uno más… afligido.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en los labios de quien pateaba el balón, alzó una mano y se despidió con esta, sin voltear a ver, solo caminando sin mirar atrás, dejando a "ese" alguien especial ahí.

En ese momento y después de ir andando por algunos minutos comenzó a llover, él dejó que la lluvia mojara su cuerpo, su alma y sus pensamientos, quizás y sólo así, estos terminarían por borrarse, deseó que eso que sentía fuera como un rayón de gis sobre la banqueta, pues tarde o temprano, el agua de la lluvia lograría limpiarlo… pero esto no era tan fácil como eso ¿o sí?

**Capítulo 1:**

**Primer Rechazo **

**_¿Me daré por vencido? _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas de la autora (no es necesario leerlas Uu…):**

¡Hola~!

Primer capítulo y algo dramático(?), necesito cortarme las venas con lechuga mojada xD, ok no, tampoco es para tanto (Uu).

Deseo que estos pequeños tengan su "happy ending", pero sería con el tiempo… supongo. Porque… todo mundo quiere a alguien ¿cierto?, el problema será ver si "ese alguien" corresponde a nuestros sentimientos. ¡Qué original mi titulo! -sarcasmo- xD.

Mi primer fic chafita de este anime que ¡esta genial!, deseo crear algo dramático, algo así como un dodecágono amoroso (?), wtf? , ok no, pero ahí va la cosa (Uu)…

Mejor me voe o termino haciendo mis biblias xD, saludos y hasta otra, o eso espero… si me atropella un burro sabré que es porque alguien lo deseó por escribir historias tan pésimas xD.

Comentarios, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte(?) son bienvenidas.

Adeú y si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**-|- Sentimientos -|-**

By

_Yu-chan_

No supo exactamente que pensar… más bien, no sabía si debía pensar, pero ahí estaba la escena y su cabeza le llevó a un sin fin de razones para que eso pudiera estar pasando, todas ellas orientadas a una sola idea de sí mismo.

"_¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"_

Sí, no podía ser que no notara a esos dos en esa clase de sentimientos; claro, eran dos sujetos del mismo sexo, pero estaba comprobado que incluso él sentía algo por alguien que también era un chico, pero eso… eso no importaba demasiado ahora. Sus preocupaciones salieron volando cuando vio la escena de ahí -entre esos dos-, la que sus ojos le mostraban, era… era simplemente perfecto, perfecto para ellos, claro.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Se quedó en silencio mirando el cuadro y, cuando sintió que no tenía motivo alguno para estar ahí, sin hacer ruido alguno dio unos pasos hacía atrás y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en manos sobre el mueble más cercano. La imagen se quedó congelada en su mente como una fotografía y nadie; ninguno de los presentes se percató de su presencia.

Era mejor para él mismo que Gouenji nunca supiera que le vio en pleno "ataque". Al parecer y como iban las cosas, Shuuya gustaba de un chico que -debía resaltar eso, porque estaba alegre- no era el mismo que le gustaba a él -el espectador- y, lo que era mejor, Shuuya parecía ser correspondido. ¡Bravo! Aplaudió mentalmente por eso.

_Esto está bien así, es simplemente… ¡perfecto!. _

Pensó alegre, pero… ¿realmente era perfecto? ¿perfecto para quién?, ahora solo pensaba en sí mismo y en sus necesidades, en lo que le dictaba la razón y le gritaba el corazón. El chico caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos, alejándose de la habitación aquella.

—**Someoka****,**** ¿se la entregaste?—** le preguntó una voz al pie de las escaleras, el muchacho entornó la vista para encontrarse al estratega del Raimon; Yuuto Kidou.

~•:•~

Habían pasado justamente 15 minutos desde que sus manos tocaron a la puerta de la residencia Kidou. Someoka venía de regreso de la secundaria Raimon siendo atacado por la bendita lluvia, el pensaba y… pensaba mucho, así que viendo el oportuno momento -y que la casa de Kidou quedaba cerca-, decidió aprovechar para preguntarle ese "algo" que llevaba tiempo en indagar, después de todo, Kidou era un estratega, el debía comprender la situación y ayudarle a superarlo, porque Someoka simplemente no podía.

Yuuto le permitió pasar y el timbre del teléfono se hizo escuchar. El chico pidió la ayuda del recién llegado mientras atendía la llamada y le hizo entrega de la bandeja que llevaba en manos, sobre ella había un recipiente con agua y unas dos toallas; Kidou había pedido que las llevara arriba, a la última habitación del pasillo en dónde se encontraría con Gouenji. Y así lo hizo, y así agradeció, de otra manera aún estaría atormentado en pensamientos sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

~•:•~

—**Eh… sí—** asintió el de piel oscura y se llevó una mano tras la nuca, sonriendo un poco y como podía **—sólo que estaba un poco ocupado…—** dijo casi en un susurro mirando al piso con ojos felices.

—**¿Ocupado?— **

—**Sí— **asintió **—y mejor yo me retiro por hoy, por favor, no le digas a Gouenji que estuve aquí—** pidió por ultimo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasando al lado del otro **—nos vemos—** se despidió.

—**Pero… ¿no venías por algo?— **preguntó el otro mientras le seguía con la mirada.

—**Ya no es necesario— **explicó y esa sonrisa extraña no pasó desapercibida por el estratega.

Algo se traía Someoka o Kidou ya comenzaba a ver cosas que no eran. Yuuto le perdió de vista cuando el otro había dado la vuelta en el pasillo. Algo que caracterizaba a Kidou era su intuición y su rápida manera de interpretar las cosas, pero esta vez no estuvo del todo seguro, algo no marchaba bien con el otro, era pensamientos suyos que decidió no darles mucha importancia, quizá necesitaba dejar de _pensar_ un poco antes de _pensar_ en distintas cosas.

Subió el resto de escalones que quedaban y viró la vista hacia la ventana que alumbraba ahí, llovía, seguía lloviendo sin cesar. Someoka Ryuugo había dicho que Gouenji estaba ocupado… pero ¿ocupado en qué?

El castaño de googles caminó por los pasillos y tomó la bandeja que yacía en un mueble, llegó hasta su habitación y la puerta estaba entreabierta, antes de que pudiera tocar -o hablar- miró una peculiar escena; la de Gouenji en el piso y Kazemaru sobre él.

El peli-azul estaba sobre el goleador de fuego con el rostro casi escondido en su cuello, se podía escuchar entre jadeante y susurrándole algo al oído, por su parte Shuuya tenía una mano en la cintura del peli-largo y un pie ligeramente doblando que pasaba entre las piernas del que apenas y ropa tenía. En ese momento Kidou intentó no hacerse otras ideas, porque los conocía… ¿cierto?, no juzgaría la escena. Sin más, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta, haciendo seña de que él estaba ahí, mirándolos. Los que en el suelo se encontraban voltearon a verle y se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

_Un cruce de miradas. _

Lo que en esa habitación había eran miradas que se cruzaban y un silencio que se colaba en la escena. Esa vez, ninguno se movió.

**.:::::: • Una hora antes • ::::::.**

Era una completa quietud, una calma que casi se podía respirar, se sentía acostado en una acogedora cama con algo que refrescaba su frente, movió sus parpados aún cerrados y entonces lo sintió, sus músculos pesar, en ese momento era casi como si su alma estuviera en un cuerpo ajeno y no en el propio. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo claro color durazno, parpadeó unos segundos y se incorporó precipitadamente, dejando caer el pequeño trapo húmedo que tenía sobre la frente.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Recorrió la habitación con su vista, exaltado y preocupado, no era la suya ni de alguien que conociera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Salió de las sabanas blancas y al levantarse de la cama se mareó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respiraba un poco entrecortado y de entre cada uno de tres parpadeos veía borroso, pero aún así, estando ahí en el suelo reparó en algo, que únicamente llevaba puesto una camisa larga que solo llegaba a cubrirle su ropa interior -agradeció mentalmente llevar esta ultima aún puesta-, estaba descalzo con solo eso encima, sobraba decir que no era suya y estaba seguro de que él no se la había puesto.

_¿Dónde?_

Una razón más para alterarse, el chico gateó por el piso alfombrado hasta llegar a una repisa, ahí alzó la vista y miró un montón de bonitos trofeos que servían como adorno, pero no fueron todos esos objetos brillantes que demostraban tantos torneos ganados, si no que un objeto en particular, uno que no tenía que ver con concursos o cosa parecida, ahí en lo alto estaba una especie de adorno, un pequeño muñequito hecho a mano con la apariencia de un gato.

_Imposible._

Kazemaru parpadeó unos segundos, pensando si eso era lo que creía que era, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y estiró la mano para poder alcanzar aquello. Él precisamente no era un chico bajito, pero esta vez su altura no le ayudaba. Había olvidado completamente que en un principio estaba alterado por no saber donde se encontraba, en vez de eso, para poder alcanzar lo deseado, pisó y se recargó en el mueble que estaba más cerca de ahí. Estiró su mano derecha y se colocó de puntas, usando la poca energía que se le era permitido, la que su cuerpo le brindaba.

_Un poco más… un poco más y..__._

—**¿Kazemaru?— **escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, el peli-azul se exaltó, como quien es descubierto en una travesura, el chico inmediatamente volteó, al hacerlo el equilibrio que había logrado adquirir se rompió y él se vino abajo.

En seguida se escuchó el golpe sordo de algo caer e impactar contra ese suelo alfombrado. Había dolido, pero no tanto como se hubiera imaginado, algo… o alguien había amortiguado su caída. Cuando abrió sus ojos y se incorporó un poco, se había encontrado con otros que le veían, una mirada tan negra como la brea, esos ojos inigualables no podían ser confundidos.

—**¿Gou****-****Gouenji?— **pronunció con apenas voz, sorprendido de verle. Quizá y lo más probable era que se encontraba en la casa de su amigo, eso podía explicar los tantos trofeos exigidos en la repisa, pero no explicaba el muñequito en forma de neko.

Sin levantarse giró la cabeza, sólo un poco para poder ver otra vez a lo alto y a eso que había llamado la atención. Gouenji notó la insistente mirada de su amigo en algo en particular y, cuando quiso levantarse, Kazemaru colocó su mano en el hombro del otro. El peli-plateado se le quedó mirando y quieto, en silencio, esperando que Ichiriota le dijera algo, pero no hubo nada, solamente sintió la cabeza del contrario recargarse en su pecho.

—**¿Kazemaru?— **pronunció nuevamente Gouenji que no sabía lo que pasaba con su amigo y compañero.

—**Me volveré loco— **dijo sin siquiera levantarse, muy cerca del oído de Shuuya, con una voz que parecía quebrarse. Kazemaru aún tenía fiebre.

El número 10 de Raimon colocó una mano sobre la cintura del otro para poder levantarlo, no era bueno que el peli-largo siguiera fuera de cama cuando tenía una fiebre que no parecía bajarle, se notaba caliente y más aparte, no entendía nada de lo que decía, era probablemente la paranoia que le causaba la fiebre.

—**Quítamelo Gouenji… ayúdame… por favor— **susurró y las lágrimas marcaron un camino desde sus ojos hasta el pecho del contrario **—onegai— **imploró.

_¿Qué era eso? Qué era eso que se sentía, algo que dolía, algo frágil que se rompía… algo. _

Shuuya ahora más que hace unos momentos estaba preocupado, ni tiempo tuvo de pronunciar palabras cuando alguien se había aclarado la garganta. Los dos; tanto Gouenji como Kazemaru giraron su vista hacia la puerta, ahí parado bajo el marco, mirando la escena un tanto extraña -o más bien comprometedora- se encontraba Kidou. El chico castaño llevaba en manos una bandeja, seguramente el agua era para refrescar la frente de Kazemaru y así nivelar su temperatura.

Y los tres crearon un silencio, Yuuto mirando a Kazemaru con apenas ropa sobre Gouenji que estaba en el suelo, el peli-azul y el peli-plata observando a Kidou que intentaba decirles algo con la mirada.

_Inútil._

Sí, era inútil, la telepatía no servía, Kidou lo había comprobado apenas. El chico cerró los ojos, se adentró a la habitación y esos dos de ahí, nada más no se movían. Fue por la cercanía que pudo notar más claramente el estado del peli-azul.

Kazemaru entrecerró los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando agitadamente y entonces, volvió a suceder, cayó desmayado, ahora quedando completamente sobre Gouenji.

—**¡¿Kazemaru?— **llamaron ambos, preocupados, exaltados y un sinfín de sentimientos más. Porque ver a un amigo en semejante estado dolía tanto, pero dolía más el no saber la razón del porqué.

Ambos, tanto Goenji como Kidou tenían el mismo pensamiento; lo que sea que le pasaba a Kazemaru debía ser grave, porque… jamás, jamás habían visto al peli-azul de esa manera. Aunque era cierto que ellos no sabían la existencia de una escena parecida tiempo atrás, escena en la que uno de los pocos que le logró ver así fue su capitán, el portero del equipo; Endou Mamoru.

Para ellos, para ellos era algo nuevo y… angustiaba.

**Capítulo 02:**

**¿Malentendido?**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:**

¡Hola de nuevo~!

Sólo pido no me maten xD, no es que tenga algo contra Kazemaru ni que me guste verlo llorar (_inner: la pobre se traumó con una imagen de él justamente llorando_) oh sí, me transmitió un montón de cosas esa pic. En fin, ese no es el caso, aquí sigo con mi drama x'D… pobres pubertos (?), ok no xD. No pregunten qué hace ahí Someoka Uu…

Gracias especialmente a **KCounterCutterblader**, **Yami**, **lucia-nami 14 **(_los últimos dos chicos eran…-susurra muy bajito- Endou y el objeto de mi drama ahora xD_),** HiZaKi, Lelouch V'BXVII**,** KazeFubu Shooting Star**,** MenDritaaAl**,** Sou-kyon**,** kimi ai shiteru**,** lauriyaxelxsiempre** y **Inah** quienes me dejaron un pequeño review que leí con gusto~

Sí se me va la olla díganme x'D, suelo colocar locuras… Uu.

|+| Saludos y gracias por leer |+|


End file.
